1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for oral stenting. For example, this document provides oral stenting devices and methods for using oral stenting devices for radiation therapy.
2. Background Information
During radiotherapy of head and neck cancers, healthy tissues can suffer from radiation damage. In some cases, acute mucosal reactions may limit the rate of treatment or cause unplanned interruption, and soft tissue or bone necrosis may limit the total radiation dose that can be delivered, thereby potentially compromising treatment efficacy.